


My Idiots "Fake" Boyfriends

by AnaSennen



Series: Haikyuu Rare Pair Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuSakuKomoHoshiChigaKage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSennen/pseuds/AnaSennen
Summary: For Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020Image for the headcanon that I wrote in my fanfic "Kageyama's Ships Headcanons" for the first day with the pair AtsuSakuKomoHoshiChigaKage<2
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Komori Motoya/Hoshiumi Kourai/Chigaya Eikishi/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu Rare Pair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	My Idiots "Fake" Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kageyama's Ships Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363939) by [AnaSennen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSennen/pseuds/AnaSennen). 



For Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020

Day 1: affinity | coffee shop | **fake dating/engagement/marriage au**


End file.
